Vampiros en La Push
by Wish-of-Death
Summary: ¿Qué locuras harían los Cullen si pudieran ir a La Push cuando quisieran? ¿Que pasará entre las rivalidades de Jacob y Edward? Descúbrelo con este fic de "The Twilight Saga"
1. Interrogatorio

Vampiros en La Push

**Primer capítulo: Interrogatorio**

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. espero q les guste *o*

* * *

Era un día normal en Forks. Estaba frío y pronto comenzaría a llover. Alice estaba con Charlie esperándome mientras me alistaba para una reunión que habían organizado en casa de los

Cullen a pedido de Jacob_. "Últimamente vampiros y licántropos no se llevan mal"_ pensé. _"Para ser franca, son muy amigos"_. No demoré mucho en vestirme, pues no tenía que escoger mi

ropa: Alice me dejó la tenida exacta que debía usar para esa ocasión. Claro que ella no tenía idea de qué trataba la reunión, porque Jacob estaba metido en el asunto.

Cuando bajé, Alice se despidió de Charlie y luego yo hice lo mismo. Me senté en el asiento de copiloto de su Porsche y nos fuimos a su casa.

-¿De qué crees que trate la reunión, Alice?- pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

-No lo sé. ¡Y no saber lo que pasará me frustra!- Se quejó ella. Fue el único diálogo que tuvimos en el trayecto de viaje. Llegamos unos cuantos minutos antes que Jacob.

-¡Comienza con esto de una vez, por favor!, no aguanto la tensión.

En serio que Alice odiaba no tener idea del futuro.

-Aún no puedo. Deben estar todos aquí- Jacob parecía extrañamente ansioso y nervioso a la vez.

-¿Quién falta?

-Pues, Alice, solo estamos tú, yo y Jake.

Alice estaba comenzando a enojarse, y eso no era para nada bueno.

-Mejor llamo a Edward para que se apresuren.

Corrí al teléfono lo más rápido que pude, pero tropecé con quién sabe qué. Cerré los ojos para esperar un golpe que nunca llegó. Los volví a abrir para ver quién me había evitado una

nueva visita al hospital. No podía ser Alice, ni ningún otro vampiro, porque sus manos estaban muy calientes como para serlo. Pero antes de abrirlos ya tenía claro quién había sido.

-¿Estás bien Bella?

-Sí, claro, solo me torcí el tobillo.

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero me dolía mucho la torcedura. Jake volvió a sostenerme e intenté nuevamente reincorporarme.

-Será mejor que te recueste en el sillón.

-Gracias, Jake- Le dije, y luego le di un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo tambalearse y perder el equilibrio. Yo caí recostada en el sillón, y él sobre mí, sosteniéndose en las orillas de éste con

pies y manos a mis costados, y su rostro a unos escazos diez centímetros del mío. Comenzamos a reír disimuladamente, para que Alice no notara nuestra posición; lo cual pareció

funcionar muy bien, porque Alice estaba bastante distraída tratando de ver algo, que no se percató de ningún hecho. En ese momento Edward entró dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

-¡Qué hacen los dos recostados en el sillón en ESA posición!

Nunca había oído tan enfadado a Edward.

-Relájate, Draculín, no es lo que parece- Dijo Jake poniéndose de pie para tranquilizar a Edward.

-No me llames Draculín!

Edward era muy pesado si de sobrenombres se trataba. Sobre todo de parte de Jake.

-Está bien, ¿Qué te parece… Eddie?- Noté que todos nos mordíamos el labio para no reír. Ese era el sobrenombre que más odiaba Edward. Pero claro, Jake no lo sabía. Me sorprendió que

a Edward no le salieran chispas de lo enfadado que estaba. Aún así no dijo nada de ése.

-No me cambies el tema. Quiero saber qué hacías sobre Bella, en el sillón, en esa posición tan comprometedora, que les doy por seguro que Emmett y Rosalie conocen muy bien.

Eso me sorprendió. ¡Edward nos estaba comparando a mí y a Jake con Emmett y Rosalie! ¿Tan mala era la imagen que se veía de nosotros?

-De hecho, Edward, ésa es una posición básica, Rose y yo, ya vamos en el nivel de expertos- Presumió Emmett. Siempre hablaba en el momento más inoportuno.

-¡Cállate Emmett!- Dijimos todos excepto Jasper, que estaba muy ocupado en tratar de calmar a Edward, pero él estaba tan enojado, que los poderes de Jasper no le hacían efecto

alguno.

-Edward es cierto, no es lo que piensas- Intenté tranquilizarlo. Sirvió, pero solo la mínima parte.

-Deja que tu perrito juguetón me explique.

-Bueno. Yo…-Empezó a decir Jake, pro Edward lo interrumpió.

-No digas nada.

-Pero si tú dijiste que…

-Sólo piénsalo. Yo leeré tus pensamientos y luego le preguntaré a Bella. Si ambas versiones son iguales, te salvas de que te arranque la cabeza, o si no… habrá perro muerto para cenar

esta noche. Claro que ese platillo se me antoja tanto como a un niño pequeño se le antoja un brócoli o una coliflor, pero haría el esfuerzo de comerlo.

-Es-tá bi-en- Dijo Jacob entrecortadamente. No entendía por qué Jake estaba tan asustado, solo debía decir la verdad y estaría fuera del menú para la cena.

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio, en el que deduje que se desarrolló el interrogatorio mental. En algunos momentos, Edward despegaba su vista del suelo para mirar a Jacob o a mí.

En otros, solo asentía con la cabeza para demostrar que entendía alguna explicación de Jake o para responderle algo.

Después de los dos minutos de "declaraciones" silenciosas, era mi turno. Supuse que Jacob le contó hasta lo de mi tobillo, porque Edward me tomó en brazos y me llevó a su habitación

para continuar.

-Ok, Bella, primero tú me dirás qué pasó y luego yo te haré unas preguntas.

Edward me recordaba a los policías de las películas que cambias drásticamente de malo a bueno y viceversa. Creo que ahora era la primera opción.

-Está bien-Respiré hondo para comenzar- Cuando Alice y yo llegamos a la casa, ella estaba muy frustrada por no saber qué pasaría; cuando Jacob llegó, Alice quería que comenzara de

inmediato para quitarse la "tensión", pero Jake dijo que debían estar todos para poder comenzar, ella preguntó que cuántos faltaban y yo le dije que solo estábamos ella, Jake y yo, pero

eso pareció hacerla enfadar más; Entonces decidí llamarte para decirles que se apresuraran, pero tropecé con no tengo idea qué y Jake me sostuvo antes de golpearme contra el suelo.

Después, mientras me llevaba al sillón para que mi pie descansara, le di un beso EN LA MEJILLA- enfoqué esas palabras para que no me hiciera preguntas sobre ese tema- en forma de

agradecimiento por evitarme una detestable visita a la sala de urgencias del hospital, pero el beso pareció afectar su coordinación y se tropezó con sus propios pies y caímos al sofá. Él

puso sus manos y pies a mis costados para no aplastarme- Concluí con un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-Solo tengo una pregunta.

Cerré los ojos esperando que la dijera rápido.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Me perdonas por no haberte creído antes?

Al abrir los ojos vi el rostro de Edward muy… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Estaba… desilusionado de sí mismo?

Estaba haciendo un puchero mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-¡Claro que sí, mi amor!- Grité mientras me colgaba de su cuello tratando de no apoyar mi pie en el suelo.

-¿Puedo ver tu tobillo?

-Oh, no es nada, solo una torcedura.

Pero aún así, se lo mostré.

-Está un poco hinchado- Dijo Edward con un poco de preocupación.

-Pasará con reposo y un poco de hielo, Edward, no te preocupes. ¿Me llevarías hacia abajo de nuevo?

-Claro, vamos, debo disculparme con Jacob.

Era un cascarrabias, pero muy educado y caballero. Bajamos y Edward, luego de dejarme en el sillón, corrió a disculparse con Jake, y después muy amigos como "casi" siempre.

Edward le dijo a Alice que la próxima vez debía estar más atenta en lo que pasaba bajo su mismo techo para vitar las amenazas de convertir a las visitas en la cena que nadie querría

comer; Alice se disculpó y todos comenzaron a abrazarse como si fuera año nuevo.

-Bueno, yo vine aquí para contarles algo- Jake se veía muy feliz –Les traigo una buena noticia a todos, pero creo que Bella y Edward serán a los que más les guste.

En ese momento, yo estaba aún más ansiosa que Alice.

* * *

**Si les gustó dejen sus reviews :D**


	2. La Buena Noticia

**Vampiros en La Push**

**Segundo capítulo: La buena noticia**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo cap.**

* * *

-¡Por favor Jake dilo rápido!

Alice seguía desesperada.

-Está bien duendecilla. Hace una semana, hicimos una reunión en La Push entre los licántropos y los jefes de los Quileutes para hablar de nuestro tratado; y decidimos algo que estoy

seguro beneficiará a todos- Jake hizo una pausa para el suspenso.

-¡Continúa!- Dijimos todos ansiosos excepto Alice, que seguía concentrada en ver algo.

-Bueno, solo quería darle un toque de suspenso- Justo como creí yo. Conocía muy bien a mi Jake- Lo que decidimos fue que…- Alice lo interrumpió.

-¡Lo vi, lo vi, lo vi!- gritó mientras daba saltos y giros feliz y orgullosamente con su gracilidad.

-¿Qué viste?- La curiosidad me inundó.

-Pues no sé cómo lo hice, porque estaban Jake, Seth y los demás lobos en La Push.

-Mejor lo digo antes que la pequeña duendecilla me arruine la sorpresa- Dijo Jake mirando a Alice- Decidimos que anularemos el tratado; ustedes son libres de ir a la reserva cuando

quieran, pero si alguno de ustedes muerde a algún humano, nosotros podemos atacarlos en cualquier lugar- Concluyó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hubo muchos "¡Sí!" Y "¡Bravo!" y otras frases de celebración. Yo, por mi parte, solo me limité a abrazar a Jacob que estaba sentado a mi lado en el sofá.

Mientras todos planeaban qué harían en su primer día en La Push, yo decidí preguntarle algo a Jacob.

-¿Por qué estabas tan asustado cuando Edward te dijo que "pensaras" lo que pasó? Solo debías decirle la verdad.

-Eso hice, lo que me preocupaba era si él se enteraba de lo que yo pensé en ese momento.

-¿Y qué pensaste?

Jacob apartó su vista del suelo y clavó sus negros ojos en los míos.

-En lo distinto que hubiera sido lo de nosotros si ellos no hubieran regresado.

Se veía un poco triste. Como odiaba verlo así. Lo abracé fuertemente y lo besé en la frente como lo haría una madre preocupada.

-¿Y cómo habría sido?- Ya sabía la respuesta, pero ese silencio me mataba.

-Nosotros dos seríamos muy felices si estuviéramos juntos, Bella, tú sabes lo que siento por ti.

-Sí, pero tú sabes que no es posible.

-Pero lo sería si ellos no hubieran regresado; en eso pensaba.

- Jake, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿No te conformas con eso?

-Pu es… no, pero puedo vivir así, me acostumbraré.

Luego me dio un abrazo y una sonrisa y se fue a escuchar los planes para la playa.

"_Espero que no cambies, Jake" pensé._

-¿No vienes Bella?- Preguntó Jake mientras se giraba para mirarme. Yo le respondí señalando mi tobillo.

-Eso no es problema- Me dijo cargándome en su espalda.

-¡No, Jake, bájame!- Forcejé contra sus brazos. Sin éxito. Me bajó cuando ya estábamos con el grupo. Me acomodé entre él y Edward para poder apoyarme en ambos. Estaban

discutiendo la fecha del viaje.

-¿Qué tal en viernes?- Dijo Rosalie.

-No, yo iré de compras el viernes con Bella-Dijo Alice, mirándome de tal forma que yo no me pudiera negar- ¿El sábado?

-No, Rose y yo tenemos planes- Dijo Emmett tomando a Rosalie por la cintura y empujándola hacia él.

-El Domingo no se puede, tenemos una reunión en la manada-Adelantó Jacob antes de que ofrecieran ese día.

-¿Alguien hará algo el viernes de la próxima semana?

Nadie respondió, a sique supuse que la respuesta era no.

-¡Perfecto!, ese día hay una fiesta en La Push ¿Qué mejor manera de celebrar su primer día en la reserva de los Quileutes?- Jake celebró la fecha fijada. De repente, Alice comenzó a reír;

todos nos volteamos a verla.

-¿De qué te ríes hermanita?- Preguntó Edward.

-Vi a Jake bailando en la fiesta de la playa- Respondió Alice entre risas.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué tal?- Dijo Jacob con una pose sexy.

-Pienso que… ¡Necesitas clases de baile urgente!

Todos comenzaron a reír excepto Carlisle, que parecía concentrado en algo, y Jake, que parecía ofendido.

-¡Les apuesto a que bailo mucho mejor que ustedes!- Se defendió señalando a Edward, Emmett y Jasper.

-¿Estás seguro, perrito?- Respondió Emmett.

-Sí.

-Entonces ya sé cómo resolver esto. ¡Con un concurso de baile!- Nunca le había oído decir algo tan… tan… ¡Emmett! A Edward. Pero no importaba, iba a disfrutar eso.

-¡Que las chicas sean el jurado!- Ofreció Jasper.

Esme, Rosalie, Alice y yo nos sentamos en el sillón a esperar las presentaciones.

-Yo escogeré la música de Emmett- Dijo Rosalie.

-Yo la de mi Jazzy- Se precipitó a decir Alice.

-Yo la de Edward- Dijo Esme antes de que yo me lo apartara; Solo me quedaba una opción.

-Supongo que yo elegiré la de Jacob- Dije para completar el círculo. Miré a todos lados para buscar a Carlisle, pero no lo encontré. _"Se habrá ido a su oficina para no traumarse"_ pensé.

Primero salió Jasper con una música de vaqueros. Alice dijo que escogió esa música, porque le gustaba ver a Jasper con ese sombrero y esas botas.

Alice le dio diez puntos, Rose nueve, Esme diez y yo ocho. Jasper salió feliz, pero Alice me miró de reojo.

Era el turno de Edward; para mi sorpresa, Esme eligió Hip-Hop. Tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme. Pero quedé atónita al ver lo bien que se manejaba con esa música. Cuando

terminó, me guiñó un ojo y se cruzó de brazos.

Yo le di diez puntos, pero no porque fuera mi novio, si no porque me gustó su baile. Rose también le dio diez, al igual que Esme, pero Alice le dio ocho porque yo no le di diez a Jasper.

Cuando Edward salió, de inmediato entró Emmett. Rosalie le puso "Nobody is perfect" de Hannah Montana y él se sabía cada paso como si lo hubiera practicado mucho tiempo. Estaba

con la peluca rubia y un traje ajustado. Me dio mucha risa cuando terminó y dijo: - ¡¿Están disfrutando del show Malibú?!

Rose y Esme le dieron diez puntos, yo nueve y Alice siete y agregó un comentario de todo lo que odiaba a Hannah Montana.

Por fin era turno de Jacob, le escogí "La loba" de Shakira solo para reír un poco más. A todos pareció hacerle gracia.

Cuando la canción decía: "¿Quién no ha querido una diosa licántropa?", él la cambió por "un Dios licántropo" y me miró como si me dedicara esa parte. Jacob se movía muy bien para no

ser una canción bailable. Le di diez por atreverse, Rose y Alice le dieron nueve y Esme diez.

-Las puntuaciones finales son…- Anunció Alice- En el último lugar con treinta y seis puntos, que no es malo, ¡Emmett Cullen!

-¡¿Qué?!No es posible, fui el mejor. Bueno, como sea, recuerden que "Nobody is perfect"

-¡Sigues siendo mi preferido, cariño!- Dijo Rose para animarlo.

-En tercer lugar, con treinta y siete puntos: ¡Jasper Hale! ¡Bravo!

-Gracias, gracias- Dijo Jasper haciendo reverencias.

-Y en primer lugar… hay un empate entre Edward Cullen y Jacob Black, el cual se resolverá con un baile con… ¡Bella!

-¡¿Qué?! Alice, no puedo, tengo un tobillo malo- Dije agradecida de tener una escusa.

-Bella, eso no es problema, bailarán vals, y tú pondrás tus pies sobre los de ellos- Me explicó.

-Está bien- Me rendí a regañadientes. Con Alice no se puede discutir.

-Edward va primero- Dijo Esme.

Comenzó la música. Edward se veía un poco nervioso.

¿Tienes nervios, Edward?- le pregunté al oído.

-Pues sí, ¿y si él me gana?- En ese momento me soltó y casi me dobló el otro tobillo.

-¡Cuidado Edward!- Lo regañé.

-Lo siento.

Terminó el baile. Las chicas le dieron diez porque creyeron que mi casi caída era otro paso. Yo le di ocho porque sabía que no era así.

Era el turno de Jake, pero antes de empezar, Alice anunció el premio:

-El que gane podrá pasar todo el día de la playa con Bella, mientras el que pierda el desempate, tendrá que hacer todo lo que ella le diga- No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero me pareció

ver a Alice con una sonrisa macabra y a Edward preocupado- Y también lo que le diga el ganador- Agregó Alice.

Comenzó mi baile con Jake. Parecía mucho más relajado que Edward, y se lo mencioné.

-Es que no me molestaría ser tu "sirviente" en la playa, pero también me encantaría pasar todo el día contigo, a sique no pierdo por ningún lado, excepto por si él me pide algo en el caso

que yo pierda.

Jacob se manejaba muy bien con el vals.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así, Jake?

-Practiqué un poco para el día del baile en tu escuela por si se te ocurría invitarme, pero no lo hiciste.

-Lo siento.

-No importa.

Jake me dio un giro en el aire y volví a aterrizar en sus pies.

-¡Wow! Si que practicaste- Él solo sonrió complacido.

Terminó la música.

-¡Diez!- Gritaron las chicas.

-¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Te gustó mi baile?

-Diez- Le dije al oído, pero todos me escucharon. Estúpidos oídos de vampiros.

-Queda más que claro. ¡Con un puntaje perfecto de cuarenta puntos, el ganador es Jacob Black!

Yo comencé a aplaudir en cuanto volví a estar sentada en el sofá. Edward se lamentaba en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?- Le preguntó Jacob -¿Te preocupa que te ha ganado un licántropo?

-Claro que no- Se defendió Edward- Me preocupa lo que me hagan hacer en La Push.

-¿Dónde está Carlisle?- Preguntó de repente Esme.

-Creo que se fue a su oficina- Respondí

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy- Dijo Carlisle saliendo, efectivamente, de su oficina.

-Te perdiste la diversión cariño.

-Estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?- preguntó Rosalie.

-En cómo Alice pudo ver a los licántropos.

En ese momento todos nos giramos para ver a Alice.

* * *

**¿Qué habrá pasado con Alice? Dscúbrelo en el próximo capitulo de Vampiros en La Push**

**Dejen sus reviews porfa :D**


	3. Borrachos

**Vampiros en La Push**

**Tercer capítulo: Borrachos**

**Quiero pedirles perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, mi imaginación no ha fluído mucho, había escrito dos capítulos, pero uno quedó muy dramático asique lo omití (Se darán cuenta que el final de éste tambien es un poco drámatico xD).**

**Además he estado un poco ocupada, en exámenes médicos y con todo lo de fin de año.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo.**

**Cuídense.**

**

* * *

**

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas visto a los licántropos, Alice?- Preguntó Jasper asombrado.

-Ya les había dicho que no sé cómo.

-Todo ésto debe estar relacionado con el tratado- Dijo Carlisle.

-Tal vez; es una opción- Afirmó Edward- Pero ¿Cómo explican que la visión de Alice haya fallado en algo que no tiene que ver con las decisiones de alguien? Jacob acaba de ganarnos a todos en un concurso de baile, y según ella, necesitaba unas clases urgente.

-¿Puedo decir algo?- Interrumpió Jacob- Quizás sirva un poco para aclarar la situación.

-¡Claro!- Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Cuando dije lo de la fiesta en La Push, yo pensaba en si tuviera que bailar, cómo lo haría, recordé que había practicado un poco, pero igual pensé que sería probable que olvidara todo y me saliera horriblemente mal, y me imaginé bailando así- Todos quedaron pensativos; nadie habló, asique decidí hacerlo yo:

-Quizás…- Pronuncié la primera palabra y todos voltearon a verme- … No, olvídenlo- Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-No, Bella, di lo que piensas- Me animó Esme cariñosamente.

-Bueno… yo creo que, efectivamente, Alice puede ver a los lobos por la anulación del tratado, pero, ella solo puede ver lo que ellos piensan sobre lo que pasará en el futuro- Nadie dijo nada- ¿Vieron? Es una explicación estúpida, no deberían tomarme en cuenta.

-No, Bella, esa es una muy buna explicación- Me apoyó Carlisle- Pero no será la correcta hasta comprobarla.

En ese momento me sentí muy útil para alguien.

-Pero… ¿Cómo podemos comprobarla?- preguntó Emmett.

-Fácil, cariño- Dijo Rosalie- Solo debemos hacer que Jacob piense en cualquier cosa que pueda pasar y que lo involucre a él o a otro lobo.

-Muy inteligente, amor, por eso es que me casé contigo- La felicitó Emmett y luego la besó en los labios.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! No en público, por favor- Los regañó Edward.

-¿Ya podemos comenzar?- Preguntó Carlisle.

Todos miramos a Jacob para que respondiera.

-Sí, cómo no.

Está bien- Comenzó a explicar Carlisle- Jacob, tú le dirás a Bella qué es lo que pensarás; Alice, tú intentarás tener una visión sobre Jake u otro lobo y Bella la comprobará. ¿Entendido?- Dijo Carlisle mirándonos a Jake, Alice y a mí.

-¡Sí, señor!- Dijimos los tres poniendo nuestras manos en la cabeza como los militares sincronizadamente, lo que nos hizo reír tanto, que nos llegamos a retorcer en el suelo por la risa. Cuando nos volvimos a parar, notamos el rostro de Carlisle mirándonos con una expresión seria tratando de decir: "Qué es lo que haré con ustedes", que nos hizo entrar en otro ataque de risa.

-Ya chicas, calmémonos para poder solucionar ésto de una vez- Dijo Jake poniéndose de pie- Ok comencemos.

Jake me dijo en voz baja al oído lo que pensaría para comenzar con el "experimento"; casi se me escapa una risita cuando me lo dijo, pero Jake me pegó un codazo suavemente para no reír.

-Listo, Alice, haz tu parte- Le dije.

Alice cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

-¡Vi a Quil borracho en la fiesta coqueteando con Leah!

Todos se voltearon a mirarme para comprobar si era cierto o no.

-Pues eso es lo que pensó Jake- Celebré de haber tenido la razón en por qué Alice pudo ver a los lobos. Todos comenzaron a reír imaginado a Quil con Leah y cómo reaccionaría Seth al ver a su hermana con Quil.

-¿Por qué imaginaste eso?- Le pregunté a Jacob.

-Porque probablemente es lo que pasará, Quil bebe mucho en las fiestas de La Push.

-¿Pero cómo sabes que irán?

-Porque ayer revisé la lista de inscritos y estaban anotados.

-¿Tienen una lista de inscritos?

-¡Claro! ¿Crees que vamos a dejar a entrar a cualquiera a nuestra reserva? Mañana los inscribiré a todos ustedes.

-Gracias Jake.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tan bueno con nosotros.

-Recuerda que solo lo hago por ti.

-Gracias de todos modos.

-No hay de qué.

-¡Bueno chicos, ésto hay que celebrarlo!- Gritó Emmett con unas botellas de ron, whisky y cervezas.

-No, Emmett, recuerda la última vez que bebimos- Le dije.

-Vamos no fue nada- Animó a todos.

-Bueno, está bien- Acepté de mala gana.

-¡Gracias Bella!

-¿Qué pasó la última vez que bebieron?- Me preguntó Jacob en voz baja.

-No quieres saberlo.

-Oh, sí quiero, por eso te lo pregunto.

-Bien, pero no te burles.

-Claro que no.

-Fue para el… mmm… creo que quinceavo matrimonio de Emmett y Rosalie.

-¡QUINCEAVO!- Exclamó Jacob sorprendido.

-Sí, y no interrumpas.

-Lo siento.

-Ocurrió durante la fiesta, Emmett me insistió en que tomara un vaso de whisky, me dijo que sería su regalo de bodas verme beber eso, asique acepté; me lo tomé, luego me dio otro y luego otro mientras todos los demás también bebían. Bueno, como podrás deducir, todos terminamos borrachos excepto Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Los vampiros se pueden emborrachar?

-Aunque no lo creas… sí. Luego de la fiesta, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo, salimos a escondidas a buscar una discoteque, pero, como sabrás, no dejan entrar ebrios, solo los dejan salir; Alice intentó sobornar al guardia, pero él no aceptó, llamó a la policía y nosotros arrancamos a velocidad humana, por mí, y por eso nos atraparon; Pasamos toda esa noche en una comisaría de Los Ángeles.

-¿Los Ángeles?- Preguntó Jacob.

-Allá se casaron, en la noche, para que no los descubrieran.

-Comprendo.

-A la mañana siguiente, llamaron a Carlisle para que nos fuera a buscar, él dijo que no podía ir porque estaba ocupado, y Esme también, aún o sé si creerles, y tuvimos que pasar otra noche ahí dentro. Todos ya se comenzaban a desesperar, asique entre ellos tres rompieron los barrotes de la celda, Alice dejó sobre un escritorio el dinero que le iba a dar al guardia y nos fuimos silenciosamente. Desde ese día que no vamos a Los Ángeles.

-¡Guau!- Exclamó Jacob- Mi Bella es una prófuga de la justicia.

-Muy gracioso, Jake- Él sonrió.

- Bien Bells, ¿te apuntas al ron?- Preguntó Emmett.

-¡NO!

-Vamos Bella, no seas aguafiestas- Me dijo Edward.

-No, no y ¡NO!- Grité.

-Está bien, ¿Y tú Jake?- Le preguntó Emmett.

Jake me miró tratando de decirme: "¿Sí, sí puedo?". Rodé mis ojos y apunté con mi mano a la mesa donde estaban servidos los vasos. Él me sonrió, me guiñó un ojo y se fue con los demás. Yo me senté a hablar con Esme. Luego de una hora, como yo esperaba, estaban todos borrachos. Emmett estaba tirado en el suelo tratando de dormir, pero como todos sabían, nunca lo lograría. Jasper no había bebido nada, pero con todos los sentimientos de ebrios, él también lo estaba. Rosalie y Alice solo hablaban incoherentemente, y a veces a velocidad vampírica t reían de repente. Edward y Jacob estaban en una esquina entablando una conversación aparentemente amistosa; me acerqué un poco a ellos, sin que lo notaran, para poder oír lo que decían.

-Sabes Edward, nosotros dos tenemos mucho en común- Comentó Jacob.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué cosas?

-Verás, ambos somos "monstruos mitológicos" y que además no queremos serlo, pero lo disfrutamos mientras se pueda- Edward asintió- Ambos estamos ebrios, los dos somos los más sexys según las chicas- Edward soltó una risita- Y ambos amamos a la misma persona- Edward miró fijamente a Jake a los ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste de Bella?

-Que la amo, aunque sé que ella me considera su mejor amigo solamente, y tienes suerte que ella te quiera a ti. Ser un monstruo debe ser más fácil con una chica como ella a tu lado, siendo tu novia. Ser solo el mejor amigo no es lo mismo, Eddie- Edward lo miró cuando le dijo "Eddie" pero no le mencionó nada por la expresión que Jake tenía. Estaba triste.

-Hagamos un brindis- Dijo Edward tratando de animarlo.

-Por la mejor chica que he conocido en mi vida.

-Salud- Dijeron los dos y se tomaron al seco el resto de whisky que les quedaba. Yo quedé mirando a Jake, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de hacerlo feliz. Él no levantó la vista del suelo durante unos quince minutos, luego se acostó boca abajo en el sillón y se quedó profundamente dormido. Jacob parecía un verdadero ángel cuando dormía, pero aún estaba triste. Me senté a su lado y comencé a acariciarlo en la cabeza, luego me apoyé en su espalda y lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos hasta quedarme dormida sobre su tibio cuerpo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado como les dije antes mi imaginación no ha fluído mucho :s.**

**Si quieres dejen reviews con ideas para el fic :D gracias.**

**Bueno, saludos :D  
**


	4. ¡Compras EXTREMAS!

Vampiros en La Push

**Cuarto capítulo: ¡Compras EXTREMAS!**

**Quería disculparme nuevamente por no haber actualizado antes, pero he estado con un bloqueo insoportable, leyendo libros para sacar ideas y adaptarlas al fic.**

**Buenos ls dejo leer. **

**Por cierto: para todas las fanaticas de Jacob Black, hice un one shot sobre él y Bella, se llama ¿Qué sientes por mí? **

**Cuídense... :D**

* * *

-¡Despierten dormilones!- Gritó Emmett tan fuerte que me llegué a caer del sillón aterrizando de espaldas en el suelo. Jacob logró mantenerse acostado. Jake y Emmett me miraron, luego

entre ellos, y comenzaron a reírse de mí.

-Buen aterrizaje, Bella- Se burló Emmett entre risas.

-Emmett…- Le dije.

-¿Sí?

-¡Me las vas a pagar!

-¿A, sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes hacerme nada, eres una simple y débil humana. Solo puedes…- Su voz se fue apagando de a poco. Yo asentí de un modo triunfante mientras sentía

como una sonrisa se comenzaba a dibujar en mi rostro.

-No, Bella, no harás lo que estoy pensando, ¿Cierto?

-Oh, sí que lo haré- Emmett me miraba preocupado, en cierto modo él sabía lo que yo iba a hacer-¡EDWARD!- Grité, al segundo él apareció a mi lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó- ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?

-Emmett…- Solo eso bastó. Edward corrió tras Emmett alrededor de toda la casa, luego salieron y lo último que vi fue a Emmett corriendo como una niña con los brazos hacia arriba y a

Edward muy furioso entrando al bosque. Jacob también los observó. Cuando los perdimos de vista, ambos nos miramos y nos matamos de la risa.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?, ¿De qué me perdí?- Preguntó Alice entrando a la sala. Jacob le explicó lo que había pasado, y Alice se unió a nuestras carcajadas.

Unos minutos después escuché a Edward y Emmett en el porche de la casa. Edward le decía:-No vuelvas a tocar a Bella, ¿Me escuchaste?- Y Emmett le respondió:-Pero si yo no la he

tocado.

-Bueno, lo que sea que le hayas hecho.

-Está bien, Edward- Dijo Emmett en un tono que habitualmente usan los niños para decir _"Sí papá"_ cuando los están regañando. Luego, ambos entraron. Edward estaba impecable, como

siempre, pero Emmett tenía la camisa desgarrada, al igual que sus pantalones, y el cabello revuelto.

-Ahora- Dijo Edward -¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que hicieras cuando volviéramos?- Emmett asintió –Pués hazlo ahora.

Emmett suspiró y luego dijo: -Lo siento, Bella- Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego agregó:-¡Porque te hayas enamorado de alguien como mi hermano!- Y luego volvió a salir de la casa tan

velozmente que apenas logré verle la expresión divertida que tenía en el rostro.

-¡Ahora sí que te mato, Emmett!- Gritó Edward y salió en su persecución.

-Chicos…- Susurró Alice- Son unos inmaduros.

Jake la miró de reojo, al parecer estaba un poco ofendido por el comentario de Alice.

-Jake, tu eres muy maduro para tu edad- Le dije para tranquilizarlo. Él me sonrió.

- ¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy, Bella?- Preguntó de repente Alice.

-Sí, viernes, ¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas qué haremos después del instituto?

-Pués…- Me esforcé para poder recordar. No podía ser la visita a La Push, porque la fiesta era la próxima semana, además, Alice había dicho que tenía planes para ese día, pero ¿Qué

planes?, me esforcé aún más- Oh, no- Murmuré para mí, pero Alice logró oírme.

-Oh, sí- Dijo ella con una voz triunfante.

-¡Día de compras!- Fingí una voz animada.

- Vamos, Bella, eres la única chica que conozco a la que no le gustan las compras, y, mírale el lado bueno: ¡Puedes comprarte algo lindo para la fiesta!

"_Comprar"_- pensé- tan solo oír esa palabra me causaba un aburrimiento terrible.

-Por mi parte me encantaría que fueras con algo "lindo"- Dijo Jacob apoyando a Alice. Yo me giré hacia él y le mostré la lengua. Él sonrió y luego rió.

-Está bien, iré- Dije resignada- Como si pudiera negarme.

-¡Bravo!- Celebró Alice- Iré a tu casa a buscar tus cosas para el instituto.

-Edward dijo que iría.

-Yo creo que Edward está muy ocupado como para hacerlo- Respondió Alice mirando por la ventana para ver si ya se acercaban a la casa, pero no se les veía por ningún sitio- Creo que

primero le diré a Jasper que vaya a buscarlos y a tranquilizar un poco a Edward.

-Está bien.

Alice subió corriendo grácilmente las escaleras en busca de Jasper, luego, éste bajó, nos saludó con un amable "Buenos días" a Jacob y a mí y salió corriendo en busca de sus hermanos.

Alice marchó a mi casa en su Porsche.

Luego de un rato, Esme bajó y nos ofreció desayuno, ambos asentimos. En diez minutos estábamos sentados en la mesa comiendo.

-¿Y Carlisle?- Le pregunté a Esme.

-Se fue temprano al trabajo.

El silencio me incomodaba. Creo que Jake lo notó, porque apenas me miró empezó a hablar.

-Y… Esme, ¿Irás a la fiesta de La Push la próxima semana?

-¡Claro, no me la perdería por nada!

-¡Estupendo!

-¿Y qué tal son las fiestas de La Push?- Preguntó Esme.

-Oh, son excelentes- Respondí- He ido a unas cuantas cono Jake.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando ustedes se fueron de Forks por un tiempo- Dije desanimada por el recuerdo de su marcha.

-Lo siento, Bella- Dijo Esme con un tono maternal.

-No importa.

-Miren quiénes llegaron- Dijo Jacob volteándose a ver la puerta.

Primero entró Edward, igual de impecable como antes. Luego entró Jasper, que estaba igual que como salió. Y por último, entró Emmett, si su camisa estaba desgarrada antes, ahora

parecía que un oso se la hubiera tratado de comer.

-¡Emmett!- Gritó Esme, se me había olvidado que ella no sabía lo que ocurría- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

-Edward se enojó solo por una broma. Él es un gruñón- Dijo Emmett.

-¡Él se lo buscó!- Se defendió Edward.

Eso ya parecía una pelea entre hermanos y la mamá regañándolos.

-Edward, no tienes derecho de tratar así a tu hermano- Indicó Esme –Por más que me duela hacerte ésto Edward, tendré que castigarte.

-Pero…

-No podrás ir a la fiesta de la reserva Quileute.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Jacob dirigiéndose a Esme - No puede hacer eso, no podrá cumplir su penitencia por lo del baile.

Jacob parecía que disfrutaba haberle ganado a Edward.

-Está bien- Dijo Esme- Pero voy a modificar un poco la penitencia.

Edward- Dijo volteándose a él- Tendrás que hacer todo lo que te digan en la fiesta, no solo Bella, sino cualquiera, los conozcas o no.

Nunca había visto a Esme tan severa con alguno de sus "hijos".

Emmett sonreía, pero trataba de disimularlo, y cuando Esme se fue a lavar los platos del desayuno, Edward le hizo un gesto de desprecio a su hermano. Luego se fue a sentar a mi lado,

pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y yo pasé uno por su cintura.

-No te preocupes- Le dije- Intentaré no ordenarte casi nada.

-Tú, ¿Pero y el resto?

Edward odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, y el día de la fiesta no sería la excepción.

-¡Hora de ir al instituto!- Gritó Alice mientras entraba a la sala.

-Emmett, será mejor que te vayas a cambiar de ropa para irnos- Dijo Rosalie. No había notado su presencia.

-Claro, Rose- Respondió él, y corrió al segundo piso para cambiarse. Volvió en menos de un minuto.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Jasper. Todos los que estábamos sentados nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a marchar hacia la salida. El resto nos siguió.

-Nos vemos, Bella, cuídate- Se despidió Jacob.

-Tú también cuídate, Jake- Le dije mientras lo abrazaba, y luego le di un beso en la mejilla. Después nos subimos a los autos, Edward y yo fuimos en su Volvo, y todos los demás se

fueron en el auto de Emmett. Jacob se marchó corriendo al mismo tiempo que nosotros.

El día en el instituto pasó con normalidad. Alice no paraba de hablar sobre todas las cosas que podíamos comprar para la fiesta.

-Bella, puedes comprarte un hermoso vestido azul que vi en una tienda de Port Ángeles, ya te lo vi puesto, y te encanta- Dijo sonriente- Y creo que a Edward también le encanta- Y luego

comenzó a reír.

-Pués, acabo de verlo en tu mente y… sí, me encanta- Y se unió a las risas de Alice.

-Alice, ¿No puedes estar un momento sin pensar en comprar?- Le dijo Emmett.

-Claro que podría, pero si no estuviera todo el tiempo pensando en la última moda, tú no te vestirías así, querido hermanito, porque la verdad, tu gusto es horrendo.

Esa vez fue mi turno de reír, Edward acompañó mis carcajadas, y luego todos los demás se me unieron.

Ya era hora de la salida. Alice esta aún más emocionada que antes en las compras. Le pidió el Volvo a Edward para ir a Port Ángeles. Edward le entregó las llaves con una advertencia de: 

_"Si tiene un rasguño, te juro que me las vas a pagar, hermanita"._

Nos fuimos directamente a la tienda que me había mencionado Alice antes de salir del instituto, y ahí estaba: Un vestido azul, que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, con un escote de

más o menos ocho centímetros, y sin espalda.

-Alice, ¡Cómo crees que me voy a poner eso!

-Lo harás, ya te vi con él en la fiesta.

-Puedo cambiar de decisión en cualquier momento.

-Pués no lo harás, porque yo estoy aquí para convencerte.

-Pero Alice, yo…-Insistí, pero ella me interrumpió.

-Por favor, Bella, hazlo por mí ¿Sí?- Suplicó con una cara de perrito abandonado- Por lo menos pruébatelo, ¿Está bien?

Suspiré, y luego asentí con un toque de resignación. Ella celebró su victoria. De repente una voz masculina me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Señorita Cullen, qué gusto de verla!

-Stefan, me da gusto también. Ella es Bella, es la novia de Edward- Dijo Alice señalándome.

-Un gusto de conocerla señorita Bella-Dijo el vendedor.

-Igualmente.

-Alice me ha hablado mucho de usted. Bueno, ¿que las trae por estos lugares?

-Bella necesita un vestido para una fiesta, y creo que hemos encontrado uno que fue hecho para ella.

-"¿Hecho para mí?"- Pensé- "Si claro".

-¿Y cuál es?

-Ese azul que tienen en vitrina.

-Oh, lamento decepcionarla señorita Cullen, pero el último que nos quedaba, lo apartó una jovencita hace poco.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Alice- ¿Quién?

-Ella- Dijo Stefan señalando a una muchacha que me parecía bastante familiar.

-¿Esa no es Jessica?- Pregunté a Alice. Ella volteó a mirarla. Efectivamente era Jessica. Comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa malévola en el rostro de Alice. Esa era la expresión de que tenía

una idea, pero que a mí no me gustaría.

-Alice, ¿Por qué no primero vas a hablarle y luego vez si en realidad necesitas hacer lo que sea que estás pensando?

Ella no pareció escucharme, solo dijo: -Espérame en el auto con el motor encendido, yo iré enseguida. Yo me limité a obedecerla.

Luego corrió a velocidad vampírica tomó el vestido que estaba en los brazos de Jessica, dejó un fajo de billetes en la caja y volvió al Volvo en un tiempo récord. Logré ver a una Jessica

desconcertada Que agitaba su puño en alto corriendo a su auto para seguirnos.

-¡Acelera Alice, acelera!- Grité desesperadamente cuando noté que el auto de Jessica estaba a unos pocos metros del Volvo. Alice pisó el pedal a fondo, pasándose una señal de alto y

unos cuantos semáforos en rojo. Alice, estaba conduciendo por el carril contrarió. No lo notó hasta que escuchamos la bocina de un camión que venía frente a nosotras. Ambas gritamos,

aunque ella sabía que no le haría daño el choque, pero a mí sí. Incluso podría haber muerto si Alice no lo hubiera esquivado justo en el último momento. El camión hizo pedazos el espejo

retrovisor izquierdo del auto.

-Edward me va a matar por eso- Dijo Alice señalando los restos que quedaban. Y ambas comenzamos a reír. Cuando llegamos a la casa, Alice comenzó a cantar una canción que yo no

conocía. Supuse que era para que Edward no le leyera la mente y se enterara de lo ocurrido con su Volvo.

-No le vayas a mencionar nada a Edward, ¿Entendido?- Murmuró rápidamente y continuó cantando.

-Llegaron- Dijo Jasper.

-¡Hola!- Saludó ella y se lanzó a su cuello.

-Creímos que tardarían más- Interrumpió Rosalie.

-Emmm… tuvimos un pequeño percance- Informó Alice. Nos miramos una a la otra y comenzamos a reír.

-¿Cuás es el chiste?- Preguntó Edward. Y nos reímos con aún más ganas, observando la cara de intriga de Edward.

-No creo que quieras saberlo...

* * *

**Bueno intentaré actualizar pronto...**


	5. La venganza es dulce: Parte I

**Vampiros en La Push**

**Quinto capítulo: La venganza es dulce: Primera parte.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo. Espero les guste. Tiene la aparición especial de 2 personas... xD, bueno no aparición, pero si los nombran. Bueno ls dejo leer**

* * *

**Bella's**** POV**

Edward parecía muy concentrado en algo con un papel y un lápiz en la mano._ "¿Qué estará haciendo?"_- me pregunté a mi misma.

-Bella, ¿me quieres ayudar?- Dijo como si me hubiera leído la mente.

-¿A hacer qué?- Pregunté acercándome a él. Edward miró hacia todos lados para verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca para poder oírlo.

-A planear mi venganza- Susurró en mi oído.

-¿Qué vas a hacerle a Emmett?

-Bueno, todavía no se me ha ocurrido nada, pero pronto tendré algo.

-Ok. ¿En qué necesitas ayuda?

-En planearla y en llevarla a cabo. O sea en todo.

-Mmm… está bien- Acepté. Después de todo era mi culpa que Edward _"agrediera" _a Emmett, y por lo tanto, también lo era que Esme lo hubiera castigado.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Comenzamos a planear nuestra venganza, digo _su _venganza.

Qué era lo que haríamos, qué día y en qué momento de éste. Estuvimos cerca de hora y media ideando el plan, para que no se nos escapara nada. Cuando terminamos nos dimos un

apretón de manos como si estuviéramos cerrando un trato, luego apretó mi muñeca con más fuerza y me empujó hacia él, y sentí como rozaban nuestros labios en un inesperado, pero

dulce beso.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?- Le pregunté en cuanto me liberó.

-¿Que acaso no puedo besar a mi novia y al amor de mi larga, larga, larga, larga…

-Edward, ya entendí.

-Lo siento. Larga vida.

-Claro que sí, pero ¿Por qué tan de repente?

-Porque adoro sorprenderte- Dijo poniendo su sonrisa torcida que yo tanto amaba y que me hacía derretir en sus brazos.

-Vaya que lo hiciste- Afirmé abalanzándome hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente. Él me devolvió el abrazo, pero éste fue un abrazo suave, tierno y amoroso.

-Busquen un cuarto, tortolitos- Interrumpió Emmett riendo por su propia broma.

-Emmett…- Dije, pero Edward me detuvo.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos antes, Bella- Susurró él en mi oído.

Emmett me miró en señal de que continuara.

-¡Eres muy gracioso!- Y le regalé una gran sonrisa.

Sin lugar a dudas, Emmett no esperaba esa respuesta ante su anterior comentario; más bien esperaba un: _"Te mataré" _o _"Me las vas a pagar"_ o cosas así. Me miró desconcertado, luego

bajó la mirada y meneó la cabeza hacia los lado como diciendo _"¿Qué hice mal?" _Y se marchó. Edward y yo rompimos a reír.

-¿Viste su cara?- Preguntó él entre risas.

-Cómo no verla, estaba muy confundido, ¿Siempre pone esta cara cuando se confunde?- Dije tratando de respirar.

-Siempre se le deforma, pero no tanto como ahora- Respondió Edward soltando unas cuantas risitas más.

-Oh, Dios como desearía haber tenido una cámara.

-Sus plegarias han sido escuchadas, señorita Swan- Dijo Edward sacando su mano de la espalda, para mostrarme la fotografía de Emmett en su celular.

-Edward, ¡Eres un genio!

-Ahora hay que decidir qué haremos con esta foto. Podríamos publicarla en internet o…

-¡El periódico de Forks!- Dijimos ambos al unísono. Chocamos nuestras manos en lo alto, y luego yo estiré mis brazos hacia adelante y comencé a girarlos en círculos como si revolviera

una olla.

-¿Qué haces, Bella?- Preguntó Edward mirándome extrañado.

-Oh, lo siento, solo es una manera de celebrar- Respondí avergonzada.

-Parece divertido- Me apoyó- Vamos, hagámoslo juntos.

Así fuimos _"revolviendo la olla",_ (por así decirlo) alrededor de toda la casa frente a las miradas confundidas del resto de los Cullen.

-¿Qué se traen entre manos estos chiflados?- Escuché decir a Jasper cuando pasamos fuera de su habitación.

-_"Ni te lo imaginas"_- pensé. Y solté unas risitas silenciosas.

**Emmett's**** POV**

Ese par de chicos estaba actuando muy extraño, Y… sí, con _"ese par de chicos"_ me refiero a mi querido (pero detestable) hermano Edward y a su amada Bella. Ella, que cada vez que yo le

hacía una _pequeñísima _broma, se enfadaba y me amenazaba con _"Me las vas a pagar, Emmett", _había elogiado (por así decirlo) una de mis mejores bromas, o peor aún ¡LA HABÍA

ARRUINADO!, y yo eso no se lo permitía a nadie, pero Edward estaba ahí, asique… Como sea, la dejé pasar. Y él no había reaccionado, el único movimiento que hizo (o que yo logré

distinguir) fue meter su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón para buscar algo, creo que su celular… En serio que esa pareja es más bipolar que la Tierra. Oh, ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por

qué ahora mis chistes son tan malos? Bueno, ese era otro problema que resolver, y lo haría en otro momento; por ahora, solo me preocuparía en averiguar en qué andan esos… esos…

como sea, en que andan ellos. Ag, si que debo descubrir que sucede conmigo. ¡Yo nunca me quedo sin palabras!

Decidí ser directo con ellos para acabar de una buena vez con todo ese embrollo. Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban. Era fácil rastrear a esa humana… el olor a su sangre es tan… tan

exquisito… _"Emmett, concéntrate, además piensa lo que te haría Edward si bebes su sangre, mira como te dejó solo por darle un susto y hacer que aterrizara en el suelo…" _Me estremecí ante

ese pensamiento. Esa vocecita siempre aparecía y no me permitía divertirme... algunas veces. Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza para borrar esa imagen de mi

mente. Me dirigí al salón principal. Estaban viendo una película, a la cual no le presté mucha atención cuando llegué.

-Bueno- Dije mientras me acercaba a ellos con los brazos cruzados

-Seamos breves, estoy bastante ocupado. ¿Qué es lo que les sucede?

-¿De qué hablas, hermanito?- Preguntó Edward subiéndole el volumen a la televisión. Yo comencé a girar mi cuerpo hacia el televisor, pero mi vista seguía fija en ellos, que a la vez

mantenían las suyas en la película.

-Como si tuviera que decírtelo. Bueno, lo diré de todos modos. Hablo de que sean tan amables con-mi-g… - No terminé la palabra, porque yo ya tenía mis ojos clavados en la televisión-

¡¿Están viendo "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de fuego" y no me avisaron?!

Oh, Dios, como amaba esa película- ¿Puedo verla con ustedes? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Síiii?- Comencé a saltar de arriba abajo. Pude notar como los ojos de la parejita subían y bajaban conmigo.

Edward acercó su cabeza a Bella sin apartar los ojos de mí, y le preguntó si no le molestaba que yo estuviera con ellos. Ella accedió. ¿Qué acaso Edward no puede hacer nada sin

preguntárselo a Bella? Ag, otro problema; debo enseñarle a mi hermanito como debe ser una relación.

De repente escuché un sonido como el que hacen las grabadoras cuando alguien las enciende.-_"Debe ser mi imaginación"-_ Pensé.

-¿Y por qué te gusta tanto esta película, Emmett Cullen?

-Porque la trama es genial, y además trabaja mi actor favorito...-Respondí mirando la película con atención.

-¿Y cuál es tu actor favorito, Emmett?- Agregó Edward -¿Qué papel hace?

-Cedric Diggory.

-¿Y por qué te gusta tanto ese actor?- Dijo Bella.

Ag, ya me estaban molestando con sus preguntas.

-¡Porque es hermoso!- Abrí los ojos como platos ante lo que escuché y que además salió de MI boca. Edward y Bella me miraban como si yo fuera un bicho raro, pero no raro en el sentido

de extraño y desconocido, sino en el raro en el sentido de… Bueno, ustedes entienden. Los dos tenían una perfecta "O" formada en sus bocas.

-Digo, porque es… ¡talentoso!-Uf, estuvo cerca, por lo menos encontré una palabra parecida a _"hermoso"._

-Emmm… ¿Y cómo se llama ese actor?

-Como no lo van a saber- Ambos negaron con la cabeza- Se llama Robert Pattinson.

Escuché otra vez un ruido, pero esta vez sonó como cuando se apaga una grabadora. _"Estás delirando, Emmett, estás delirando"._

-Aaa… ¿Te refieres al que es bastante parecido a mí?- Dijo Edward.

-Por última vez, Edward, ¡No te pareces a Cedric!- Lo regañó Bella.

-¿Y tú qué dices, hermanito?- Me preguntó volteándose a verme.

-Pués… aunque no lo creas (ni yo), estoy de acuerdo con Bella.

-En realidad se parece bastante a Jasper- Agregó ella.

-Sí, mucho en realidad- Cooperé –Tú te pareces más a Kellan Lutz*****.

-¡Exacto!- Exclamó Bella.

-Ustedes dos están locos- Dijo Edward.

**Bella's**** POV**

Seguimos viendo la película con tranquilidad. Emmett había mostrado su lado más _"femenino"_, justo como Edward y yo habíamos planeado. Y habíamos obtenido lo que queríamos: Una

grabación de Emmett diciendo lo mucho que le gustaba ese tal Robert Pattinson. Wow, ese actor sí que se parece a Jasper, y Edward, celoso, dijo que se parecía más a él, si todo el

mundo sabe que Edward es igual a Kellan Lutz*****; él no tiene idea.

Bueno, la primera parte de la venganza estaba ya terminada, solo faltaba hacer unas cuantas publicaciones y listo. Eso de la venganza se estaba poniendo más divertido de lo que

imaginé.

* * *

***Kellan Lutz es el actor que interpreta a Emmett en la película. :D**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la aparición (o mención xD) de Robert y Kellan... dejen sus reviews please... :) intentaré actualizar pronto...


	6. Cadena de favores

**Vampiros en La Push**

**Sexto capítulo: Cadena de favores**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo seis al fin lo terminé! espero que les guste**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

-Edward, ¿me llevarías a casa?- Le preguntó Bella.

-¡No!- Grité histérica –Yo lo haré.

Bella había olvidado por completo lo del Volvo.

-No te preocupes, pequeña, yo puedo hacerlo- Dijo Edward. Miré a Bella para que le dijera algo.

-Edward, mejor me lleva Alice, necesito hablar con ella… en privado.

Él la miró esperando que dijera algo más. Cuando notó que no lo haría, asintió, resopló resignado y guardó las llaves del Volvo en su bolsillo.

-¿Pero podemos ir en tu auto?- Pregunté.

-¿Por qué? Tú tienes el tuyo.

-Sí, pero…- Me quedé en silencio pensando una respuesta creíble que no fuera explicarle a Edward lo que le pasó a su _"hermoso" y preciado _auto. Miré otra vez a Bella suplicándole ayuda.

-Es que tu auto es más cómodo, y además, Alice lo cuida más por no ser suyo, por lo tanto va más lento- Me ayudó mi amiga. Mientras, yo continué cantando y pensando en vestidos y

faldas para que Edward se alejara de mi cabeza. _"Debemos reparar ese auto pronto"._ De inmediato un nombre se me vino a la mente: "_Rosalie"._

-Emmm… Rose, ¿Puedes venir con nosotras?- Le pregunté.

-¿Y para qué sería?- Dijo ella desinteresada, limándose las uñas.

-Necesito decirles algo a ti y a Bella… también en privado.

Me pareció escuchar a Emmett decir algo así como "_¿No era que en esta casa no había secretos?",_ pero no le presté mayor atención a su infantil comentario. Le dediqué una mirada asesina

a Rose para que no se negara.

-Está bien- Aceptó a regañadientes.

-¡Excelente!, voy a decirle algo a Jasper y regreso enseguida- Avisé antes de correr escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

-Jazz, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor, qué digo, uno muy, MUY GRANDE- Dije entrando a su habitación sin golpear la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede, Alice?

-Necesito que hagas que Edward se quede acá, porque estoy segura que nos seguirá a casa de Bella.

-Pero ¿Porq…?

-¿Lo harás?- Pregunté sin dejarlo terminar.

-Está bien, pero cuando regreses tendrás que contármelo todo.

-Claro- Asentí- Y gracias.

Luego bajamos las escaleras lo más rápido que pudimos. Bella se despidió de todos y nos subimos al auto de Edward.

**Rosalie's POV**

-Ok, Alice, suéltalo, ¿Qué necesitas?- Conocía perfectamente a mi hermana, y sabía que algo me estaba ocultando junto con Bella.

-¿Cómo sabes que necesito que hagas algo por mí?

-Porque cada vez que necesitas hablar en "privado" conmigo es porque quieres que te haga un favor, y que no se entere algún chico.

-Está bien, me has pillado- Suspiró y sacó su brazo por la ventana para poder retirar una bolsa negra que le habían puesto al retrovisor izquierdo para ocultar los restos que quedaban

de éste.

-¡Oh, por Dios!, ¿Qué le pasó?- Grité sorprendida.

-Emmm… compras… vestido… Jessica… escapar… camión…- Titubeó Alice.

Intenté ordenar las palabras en mi mente para hacerme una idea:

-A ver si entendí: Durante las COMPRAS, encontraron el VESTIDO que mencionaste en el instituto, pero JESSICA había apartado el último y corriste a quitárselo para luego ESCAPAR a toda

velocidad y sin percatarte de que un CAMIÓN iba en frente de ustedes, y lo esquivaste, pero éste estaba muy cerca y arrancó el retrovisor.

-¡Wow!, Rose, ¿Segura que no estuviste ahí?

-Hermana, te conozco muy bien, y… eso es algo que tú harías.

Ella, después de pensarlo un poco, asintió y comenzamos a reír –Supongo que quieres que lo repare, ¿Cierto?

**Alice's POV**

Cómo me conocía esa mujer.

-Por favor… ¿Síiii? – Supliqué poniendo mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

-Está bien, pero solo si tú me haces un favor a mí.

-Ok está bien- Acepté luego de pensarlo un poco.

-Necesito que hagas que Emmett se comporte mejor, por lo menos por cinco días; ya me estoy aburriendo de tener que actuar como su madre.

-¿Pero tú crees que eso sea posible? ¿Cómo quieres lo haga?

-Ah, ese es tu problema, si no lo logras, no hay trato.

-Ok. Lo haré.

-Estupendo. Mañana por la mañana iremos a comprar el repuesto. Por cierto, Alice, mañana voy a salir con Emmett, ¿Recuerdas que les dijo que teníamos planes?, pues iremos a una

discoteca, y quiero que se comporte, ¿Entendido?

-Sip. Y por favor, no le menciones nada a Edward- Ella asintió.

-Oigan… Y o aún estoy aquí- Dijo Bella de repente. Me había olvidado por completo de su presencia.

-Oh, Bella lo siento.

-No importa, ¿Pueden encender la radio por favor?- Pidió ella cortésmente.

La encendí y puse mi emisora favorita. Nos sabíamos todas las canciones, asique nos fuimos cantando todo el camino hacia la casa de Bella.

-Adiós amiga- Me despedí en cuanto llegamos. Lo mismo hizo Rose.

-Adiós chicas- Dijo Bella parada en la entrada agitando su mano.

Una vez que entró a su casa, Rose y yo partimos hacia nuestro hogar.

_Mientras tanto…_

**Jasper's POV**

-¡Edward, ya te dije que no vas a ir a ningún sitio!

-Jasper, ¡Desátame en este instante o te juro que me la vas a pagar!

-¡No lo haré!, le prometí a Alice que te mantendría acá en casa, y pienso cumplir mi promesa.

-Jasper, si no me desatas tú, lo haré yo.

Edward comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro desesperadamente tratando de liberarse de los perfectos nudos que aprendí a hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún era humano.

_-"¿Por qué eres tan terco, Edward?"-_ Pensé.

-Es algo que aprendí de Bella.

¡Maldición!, estúpido hermano lector de mentes.

Luego de unos minutos, Edward por fin se rindió, y escuchamos el sonido de un motor apagándose en el garaje.

-Al fin llegaron las chicas- Suspiré. Me alegré más aún cuando las vi pasar por la puerta.

**Alice's POV**

Noté que en cuanto llegamos, Rose y yo abrimos los ojos como platos y nos llevamos una mano a la boca para tratar de ocultar la sorpresa que teníamos. Pero ¿Quién no se sorprendería

al ver lo que nosotras vimos?: Edward amarrado a una silla con unos nudos que parecían indestructibles, y a Jasper sentado frente a él con el respaldo de su silla hacia adelante.

-¡Jasper!, te dije que lo mantuvieras en casa, no que lo torturaras.

Me acerqué a Edward para desatarlo.

-Es lo único que se me ocurrió- Se defendió.

-¿Y no pensaste en usar tus poderes?

-Emmm… nop.

De un momento a otro, Edward se tranquilizó.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso, Jasper- Se burló Rosalie. Jazz bajó la vista avergonzado. Me acerqué a él para consolarlo.

-Gracias de todos modos- Le susurré al oído. Él sonrió.

-Ok. Alice, creo que tienes algo que hacer- Me recordó Rose.

-Claro, lo haré enseguida.

Corrí hacia el cuarto de Emmett. Esta vez sí golpeé la puerta.

-¡Pase!- Gritó.

-Emmett, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Depende.

-¿Depende de qué?

-De lo que sea.

-Quiero que te comportes como un adulto por al menos cinco días. ¿Puedes?

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

-Porque eres mi hermano- Dije poniendo otra vez una carita de perrito abandonado.

-Está bien, ¡Pero con una condición!

-La que sea.

-A cambio, debes lograr que Edward no me haga nada si yo le hago alguna broma durante los cinco días siguientes a cuando yo termine de ser "adulto" para compensar el aburrimiento

que tendré que pasar. Si cumples eso, yo seré un vampiro adulto desde mañana hasta el jueves, y el verdadero Emmett vuelve el día de la fiesta.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.

-Entonces, trato hecho- Dijo estirando su mano hacia mí. Yo intenté estrechársela, pero él la corrió. _"Infantil"._

-Desde mañana- Me recordó Emmett mientras volvía a estirar su mano. Está vez, sí las estrechamos y cerramos nuestro pequeño tratito.

No podía perder tiempo. Corrí al salón principal, donde estaba Edward, por suerte Jasper y Rose se habían ido a sus habitaciones, eso significaba que podía hablar a solas con él.

_-"Piensa en vestidos, faldas y en los grupos de moda"- _Me recordé a mí misma. Edward estaba tocando el piano, me senté a su lado en el banquillo y puse mis manos en las teclas para que

no tocara más y me escuchara.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Alice?

-¿Que acaso no puedo venir a interrumpirte sin razón alguna?-

"Ok, eso sonó estúpido, pero qué más da".

-No creo que sea necesario responder esa pregunta.

-Está bien. Relájate hermanito. ¿Me haces un favor?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mmm… Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé. Cómo te lo explico.

Es difícil concentrarse mientras que al mismo tiempo piensas en moda.

-Emmm… Te quería pedir que desde el viernes no le hagas nada a Emmett si él te hace alguna broma.

-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?

-Es una condición que me puso Emmett para que él me haga un favor a mí.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo sería esto?

-Cinco días. Contando desde el viernes de la próxima semana.

-¿Y qué gano yo?

-Haré lo que quieras.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Edward dijo:

-Está bien, pero a cambio, tú debes hacer que Esme me levante el castigo.

-¿Tú crees que eso sea posible?

-Ruega por que así sea.

-Ok, lo intentaré. Si lo logro, ¿Harás lo que te pedí?

-Te doy mi palabra- Dijo con su mano derecha levantada a la altura del hombro.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Corrí al patio. Esme se encontraba sentada en el porche esperando a Carlisle como lo hacía todos los días.

-Hola Esme- La saludé.

-Ah, hola Alice- Respondió regalándome una sonrisa maternal.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro. Ven, siéntate- Dijo señalando un lugar a su lado.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Sobre el castigo de Edward.

-¿Qué sucede con eso?

-Quería saber si existe alguna posibilidad de que pudieras levantárselo. Tú sabes lo mucho que él odia que le digan lo que tiene que hacer.

-¿Crees que fui muy severa con él?

-Un poco; Sí.

-Creo que tienes razón. Después de todo solo fue una pelea más como todas las demás.

-Sep.

-Está bien. Dile a Edward que su castigo queda levantado. Pero lo del baile sigue en pie.

-Ok, yo le digo. Y Esme… Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Me dirigí al salón nuevamente, para darle las buenas nuevas a Edward.

-¿Estás listo para soportar a Emmett durante cinco días?

-¡¿Lo conseguiste?!

-Sip. No hay de qué hermano.

-Para ser sincero, no creí que lo conseguirías.

Pués… Yo tampoco.

-Bueno, una promesa es una promesa, y yo soy un vampiro de palabra.

-Gracias Edward. Oh, por cierto, Esme dijo que lo de la penitencia por el baile sigue en pie.

-Era de suponérselo.

Luego de avisarles a Emmett y a Rosalie que había logrado lo que me habían pedido, y contarle a Jasper lo que sucedía, fui a recostarme en el sofá de mi habitación y encendí la

televisión.

Había sido un día muy largo: Primero el instituto, que estuvo tan aburrido como siempre; luego las compras con Bella y el pequeño percance con el auto de Edward y la cadena de favores

que tuve que realizar para convencer a Rose de que reparara el Volvo. Si no fuera vampiro, seguramente estaría profundamente dormida como un bebé.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews por favor **

**Besos...**


	7. La venganza es dulce: Parte II

**Vampiros en La Push**

**Séptimo capítulo: La venganza es dulce: Segunda parte.**

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! se que me demoré, pero mi imaginación es muy mala en vacaciones, asi que había decidido continuar escribiendo****en **

**Marzo que es cuando entraba a clases, y además luego vino eso del terremoto en mi país (Chile), asi que tampoco estaba de ánimos para escribir. Se que no es muy bueno, pero **

**este capitulo lo empezé a escribir en Febrero, y en vacaciones, aparte de tener mala imaginación, estube muy ocupada... Bueno si nada más que decir aparte de LO SIENTO **

**MUCHO!!! las dejo leer...**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Por fin era de día; nunca una noche se me había hecho tan larga. Lo único que podía, o mejor dicho, que debía hacer, era tratar de no pensar en el Volvo.

Alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación.

-Alice… soy yo, Rosalie.

-Pasa- Le dije -¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que tenemos que hacer algunas compras.

-Oh, claro, es que con esto de tener la mente ocupada…

-Te entiendo, ¿Vamos?

-Ok, voy por mi bolso y bajo enseguida.

-Te espero en el auto de Edward.

-¿Se lo pediste?

-Pués… yo lo llamaría préstamo sin aviso-Dijo sacando las llaves del auto de su bolsillo y sacudiéndolas para hacerlas sonar.

-Te adoro Rose.

-Lo sé- Suspiró – Apresúrate antes de que regresen de su cacería.

-Cogí mi bolso y corrí al auto para irnos lo más rápido posible.

Pasamos una media hora buscando el repuesto, luego fuimos a un lugar más o menos lejano al tránsito humano para que Rose reparara el auto, eso no nos llevó más de quince minutos,

Rosalie sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Fuimos a casa a dejar el Volvo.

-Alice, ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a comprar algo para mi cita con Emmett?

-¡Claro que no me molestaría!, me conoces, además puedo aprovechar de comprarme algo para la fiesta.

-¿Vamos ahora?

-No hay que perder tiempo.

Nos subimos a mi Porsche y fuimos a Port Ángeles.

Recorrimos un montón de tiendas de ropa, zapaterías, joyerías, etc. Al final de nuestras compras, cada una llevaba como mínimo cinco pares de zapatos, cuatro vestidos de Oscar de la

Renta, más unas cuantas poleras, faldas, vaqueros, collares, anillos, aros, etc. Cargamos las bolsas en el maletero de mi auto y partimos rumbo a casa.

-¿Dónde estaban, chicas?- Preguntó Jasper.

-¡Compas!- Respondimos Rose y yo levantando las bolsas.

-Qué novedad…-Dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

Corrí a mi habitación para guardar las cosas, luego me dirigí al cuarto de Rosalie.

_Toc-Toc._

-Rose, soy Alice.

-Pasa, justamente ahora me dirigía a buscarte.

-Lo sé. Por eso vine.

-¿Me ayudarías a arreglarme para esta noche?

-¿Para qué crees que estoy aquí?

-Gracias Alice.

-No hay que perder tiempo.

Lugo de una hora de _Makeover_, Rose estaba más hermosa que Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza.

-¡Estás perfecta!- Dije con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

-Gracias de nuevo Alice, eres la mejor.

-Vamos, no querrás atrasarte.

Tomé su mano y casi la arrastré escaleras abajo donde la esperaba Emmett, quien al verla quedó deslumbrado y una perfecta "O" se formó en su boca.

-Estás hermosa- Logró decir Emmett.

-Gracias, tú también lo estás- Respondió ella.

-Emmm… ¿nos vamos?- Preguntó mi hermano sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera despertando del trance que le provocó ver a Rose.

-Claro- Respondió ella tomando su mano.

Todo era tan romántico que no aguanté más y corrí en busca de Jasper para estar con él.

**Emmett's POV**

¡Wow! Rose estaba hermosa, bueno ella siempre lo estaba, pero en ese momento lo era aún más, aunque era otro tipo de belleza, ¿Cómo le decía Edward a eso? Creo que la belleza de

lo simple o algo así. Vestía una blusa verde agua con unos botones en la parte del escote (solo el de más abajo estaba abotonado), también llevaba una minifalda negra y zapatos bajos

del mismo color. Se había alisado el cabello y hecho algunos rizos a los lados.

-Estás hermosa- Dije aún deslumbrado.

-Gracias, tú también lo estás.

"_No tanto como tú"-_ Pensé.

-Emmm… ¿Nos vamos?-Pregunté sacudiendo mi cabeza para dejar de fantasear y ofrecerle mi mano para que terminara de bajar las escaleras.

-Claro- Al cabo Rose estuvo a mi lado, Alice corrió hacia el cuarto de Jasper.

Decidimos irnos en el auto de Rose, porque era más cómodo para ese tipo de cosas. Luego de casi una hora y cuarto de viaje, al fin llegamos a _"Medianoche"_. Era un lugar genial, con

muchas luces de distintos colores y además era muy espacioso.

-Wow- Es lo único que dijo Rose; luego tomó mi mano y me llevó directamente a la pista de baile.

Bailamos de todo, cada baile habido y por haber.

Todo iba bien hasta que alguien tocó mi hombro y al girarme no había nadie. Eso me mantuvo intranquilo por mucho tiempo; cuando había logrado relajarme, volví a sentir ese pequeño

golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Sucede algo, Emmett?- Me preguntó Rose.

-Nada cariño- Respondí inseguro.

"_Vuelves a tener alucinaciones, Emmett" _Me dijo esa vocecita que yo tanto odiaba.

-No estoy alucinando- Murmuré.

-¿De qué hablas Emmett?

-Olvídalo.

-Estás muy raro…

-Es que no soporto actuar como un adulto, eso es todo.

-Te acostumbrarás.

-No estoy seguro…

De repente sonó mi teléfono celular. Me aparté de la pista de baile y lo contesté.

**Edward's POV**

-Hola, Emmett Cullen al habla, ¿Quién es usted?

No contesté.

-¿Hola?- Insistió mi hermano.

-Comencé a respirar con más fuerza para que Emmett escuchara.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

En ese momento corté. A Emmett siempre le habían asustado ese tipo de cosas. Era más que suficiente para dejarlo nervioso por el resto de la noche, pero yo quería más.

-Edward, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan vengativo?- Preguntó Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome recordar que estábamos escondidos bajo una mesa de _"Medianoche"_.

-Desde que por culpa de Emmett, Esme me castigó. Ella nunca había hecho eso.

-Pero Esme ya te levantó el castigo.

-¡Pero él me humilló! Y tiene que pagar.

-Ok. Ok. ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Hay que asustarlo más para que termine arrancando de este lugar.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó mi rostro.

-Ya verás…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------_DOS HORAS DESPUÉS_-------------------------------------------------------------**

-¡Este lugar es horroroso!- Gritó Emmett.

-¡Oh, por Dios, Emmett! ¡Prometiste comportarte como un adulto!

-Lo sé, pero…

-¡No! Sin peros, si no te comportas nos iremos de aquí, y no te hablaré ni te tomaré en cuenta por el resto que me quede de existencia.

-Lo siento, Rose.

-Estás muy raro.

En esos momentos era cuando adoraba leer los pensamientos de los demás.

_-"¿Cuándo acabará esta tortura?"-_ Pensaba Emmett.

-Edward, de verdad eres un genio- Me felicitó Bella entre risas- Deberías vengarte más seguido.

-¿De veras _mi _Isabella Swan dijo eso?– Pregunté en forma de burla.

Ella me mostró su lengua en modo de respuesta.

-Nunca imaginé que Emmett fuera tan miedoso- Agregó luego de unos minutos.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------_FLASH BLACK_-------------------------------------------------------------**

-¿En serio crees que funcionará?- Me preguntó Bella tratando de reprimir una sonrisa mientras me veía arreglando los últimos detalles del traje de payaso que había encontrado en casa

una vez que buscaba algo entre muchas cajas.

-Emmett le tiene terror a los payasos, aún no sé por qué, pero lo tiene, y desde que lo hice leer el libro "It" de Stefhen King, creo que su miedo se ha incrementado al punto de que si no

fuera un vampiro, se desmayaría o en el peor de los casos le daría un paro cardíaco si viera a uno.

-Ok. Repasemos lo que debemos hacer: Yo hago algunas apariciones en las que solo él me pueda ver, tú tomas las fotografías y nos largamos de este lugar. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

Dicho esto, corrí y me paré en el borde de la pista de baile que daba justo a la muralla, apoyé mi espalda en ésta, y en cuanto Emmett me vio, lo saludé con la mano; justo en el momento

que pestañeó, me moví a velocidad vampírica y me puse detrás de él y le di tres golpes en el hombro igual como lo había hecho al comienzo, él se giró y le dediqué una mirada que según

decía Bella, le helaba hasta la última gota de sangre al que la viese; y así fui jugando con el pobre Emmett durante cerca de una hora, luego lo dejé tranquilo por unos treinta minutos y

seguí con su tortura.

-¿Tomaste las fotos, Bella?- Le pregunté en cuanto terminé de sacarme la pintura del payaso del rostro.

-Claro que sí, no es una tarea muy difícil de cumplir que digamos.

-Como digas…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------_FIN FLASH BLACK_-------------------------------------------------------------**

Estaba muy satisfecho de lo que había logrado hacer. Admito que me dio un poco de culpa, pero al recordar lo que me hizo, logré continuar con mi plan, pero decidí dejarlo hasta ahí.

Después de todo, era mi hermano.


	8. Ataque de pánico

**Vampiros en La Push.**

**Octavo capítulo: Ataque de pánico.**

**He vuelto! después de unos cuantos meses de ausencia... xD quiero que sepan que yo planeaba dejar de escribir, pero después de la insistencia de mis amigas, (Sí hablo de ustedes Eli y Tamara) decidí seguir escribiendo... espero que les guste... **

* * *

El fin de semana se me había pasado muy rápido. El viernes con el accidente después de las compras con Alice. El sábado llevando a cabo la segunda parte de la venganza de Edward

contra Emmett en "Medianoche".

Era domingo, durante la mañana, Edward y yo fuimos a la imprenta donde hacían el periódico de Forks, donde pedimos que publicaran las fotos de Emmett, para lo cual Edward tuvo que

sobornar al encargado de edición.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana juntos, luego me llevó a mi casa porque yo estaba muy cansada y necesitaba acostarme a dormir un rato. Por más que lo intenté no logré conciliar el

sueño. Tomé el primer libro que encontré y lo comencé a leer sin fijarme en el título. Trataba de una niña huérfana de 10 años que vivía con sus tíos. Al morir su tío, deciden enviarla a un

internado. En él conoce a la que sería su mejor amiga la cual muere de tuberculosis… La reconocí de inmediato, era Jane Eyre, uno de mis libros favoritos, pero aún así no continué

leyéndolo, porque después de leerlo tantas veces ya no resultaba tan interesante como la primera vez. Pero me hacía gracia que la protagonista se enamorara de un tal Edward. Aunque

la historia de Jane y la mía eran absolutamente distintas, ella era huérfana, sus tíos y primos la odiaban, el hombre del que ella estaña enamorada estaba casado (lo cual no supo hasta

que ella estuvo con él en el altar), en fin… nada parecida a la mía. Deje el libro a un lado y tomé otro, pero lo dejé enseguida, ya no tenía ganas de leer nada. Me acerqué a la

computadora pero tampoco quería pasar horas y horas perdiendo el tiempo, quise encender mi radio, pero no prendía. ¿Qué acaso no había nada que hacer ese día domingo? Sonó mi

teléfono. Miré el identificador de llamadas. Era Jacob.

-¿Hola?- Contesté.

-Hola Bella, soy yo, Jacob.

-Hola Jake, ¿Cómo estás?

-Algo aburrido la verdad.

-Pués estamos igual.

-Excelente…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Emmm… ¿quieres venir a pasear un rato?

-Claro, enseguida voy.

-Ok. Te espero en mi casa.

-Adiós, nos vemos.

Bueno, por lo menos ahora tenía algo que hacer. Me arreglé para salir lo más rápido posible pero en la puerta me encontré con Charlie.

-¿Vas a salir?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Sí…

-¿A dónde?

-Voy a ver a Jacob.

-Ah, ok. ¡Que te diviertas!- Dijo un poco más relajado. Aún le guardaba un poco de rencor a Edward.

-Gracias…

Corrí a mi camioneta y emprendí el camino a casa de Jacob. Él me esperaba en la puerta de su casa.

-¡Hola Bella!- Me saludó eufórico cuando llegué.

-Hola Jake.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Pués no lo sé, elige tú.

-Mmm… ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo a la playa?

-Claro.

Dejé mi camioneta estacionada frente a la casa de Jacob y caminamos hasta la playa.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- Me preguntó en el camino.

-Nada interesante… ¿Y el tuyo?

-Mmm… creo que fue… un día normal.

-¿Y cómo anda todo con la manada?

-Excelente. No ha habido ningún problema. Debe ser porque todos están ocupados con la fiesta.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo van con la fiesta?

-Oh, estupendo, va a ser genial.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa.

-Por favor… no le diré a nadie, te lo prometo ¿Sí…?- Le supliqué.

Él me miraba divertido. Negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos Jake, dime.

Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara, inclinó su cabeza a mi oído y susurró:

-Lo sabrás el viernes.

Luego corrió hacia la orilla de la playa riendo.

-¡Jacob!- Reclamé antes de correr tras él. En cuanto lo alcancé lo tomé por la espalda y lo lancé a la arena.

Hicimos lo único que podíamos hacer en ese momento: Reír como locos.

-¡Hola chicos!- Escuché decir a una voz.

Jake y yo giramos la cabeza al mismo tiempo y nos dimos un fuerte golpe en la cabeza el uno al otro.

-Hola Seth.

-¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-¡Estupendo!

-Que bueno…

-¿Y qué hacían?-Preguntó el recién llegado.

-Pués nada especial, solo… pasar el rato- Dijo Jake -¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

-Pués yo iba de camino a mi casa cuando vi a un par de personas tiradas en la arena… y decidí ir a investigar para ver si todo estaba bien, y cuando vengo me encuentro con ustedes dos

riendo como locos.

Jake y yo nos miramos y reímos de nuevo.

-¿Hagamos algo los tres?- Pregunté.

-Ok, pero no lo que sea que estaban haciendo antes, porque se veía ridículo, en serio…

-No te preocupes, Seth- Dijo Jake mirándome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- No te haremos pasar vergüenza.

-Entonces no hay problema. ¿Vamos a mi casa?

-Está bien, pero déjame hacer algo antes…- Respondió Jacob, luego me levantó, me puso en su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia el mar.

-¡No, Jake, bájame!- Le grité dando inútiles golpes en su espalda.

Cuando el agua le llegaba hasta su cintura, Jake comenzó a contar.

-Uno. Dos… ¡Tres!- Fue lo último que escuché antes de que mis oídos se inundarán y yo quedara absolutamente sumergida.

Los chicos se reían sin parar y no pasó mucho para que yo me uniera a sus carcajadas. Jake y Seth me ayudaron a salir del agua porque al tener toda mi ropa mojada y pegada al cuerpo

se me hacía difícil moverme.

Luego de estrujarme un poco el pelo y mi blusa, de sacarme las zapatillas y recoger mi celular que milagrosamente se había caído en la arena antes de Jake me diera un chapuzón, nos

fuimos a la casa de Seth. Leah me prestó ropa seca y charlamos durante casi dos horas.

De repente sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola?- Contesté.

-Bella, soy Edward, necesito que vengas a mi casa, es urgente.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Le pregunté horrorizada.

- Es sobre Emmett, luego te explico ¿Vale?

-Estaré allá lo más rápido posible.

-Gracias Bella. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. Nos vemos- Dije antes de colgar.

Los demás me miraban preocupados.

-Me tengo que ir. Lo siento mucho- Me disculpé.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó Leah.

-No lo sé, pero Edward dice que es urgente.

-Jake, ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro.

Luego de despedirnos rápidamente, corrimos a la casa de Jacob. Al llegar a mi camioneta, le arrojé las llaves a mi amigo.

-Tú conduces más rápido- Le expliqué.

Nos subimos, y en quince minutos estábamos frente a la casa de los Cullen.

Alice me esperaba en la puerta. En cuanto me vio se abalanzó para abrazarme, pero se detuvo de repente.

-¡Bella!, esa no es tu ropa, y apestas a perro mojado- Exclamó.

-Luego te explico. ¿Y Edward?

-¡Aquí!- Lo escuché decir desde la sala- ¡Ven!

Corrí hasta donde él estaba.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Emmett, ha estado todo el día senado en una esquina de su habitación balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás diciendo _"Los payasos son malos" _o _"Me están observando todo el _

_tiempo" _y también _"¡No! No Pennywise, no quiero tu maldito globo"_ y cosas así.

-¿Quién demonios es Pennywise?- Preguntó Rosalie.

-El payaso de It- Le respondió Jasper.

Miré a Edward con cara de culpa, y me di cuenta de que él se sentía igual, o incluso peor que yo.

**Emmett's POV.**

Hacia cualquier lugar que mirara estaban ellos, observando todo lo que hacía, y si cerraba los ojos ellos me hablaban… me hablaban de una manera horripilantemente indescriptible.

-Emmett… ¡Emmett, escúchame!- Dijo una voz un poco menos horripilante y más familiar, parecida a la de Edward- ¡Aquí no hay payasos!

Me giré para ver de dónde provenía la voz. Había un grupo de siete personas con cabezas de payaso. El que me hablaba, aparte de tener su voz, adoptaba una postura igual a la de

Edward.

-¡Mientes!, pero no caeré en tu trampa- Le dije y volví a cerrar los ojos y a aferrarme a mi osito de peluche.

-Emmett, somos nosotros, ¿no nos reconoces?

-Solo sé que ustedes son unos payasos asesinos amigos de Pennywise.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Mi osito Teddy me lo dijo.

-Muy bien Emmett… lo estás haciendo bien, no vayas a caer en su trampa- Me susurró Teddy.

-Es peor de lo que creí…-Susurró uno de los payasos.

-Emmett, somos nosotros, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella y yo, Esme…-Dijo una voz igual a la de ésta última.

-¡¿Qué?- Grité horrorizado poniéndome de pie- ¿Qué les han hecho? ¡Noooo! Malditos payasos llévenme a mí, no a mi familia ¿Por qué ellos?

-Aw, ¿no es tierno? Se hubiera sacrificado por nosotros- Susurró el payaso más pequeño.

-Ok. Yo sé cómo solucionar esto…- Dijo el payaso que se suponía "era Bella" y salió de la habitación. Al cabo de un rato volvió con un vaso lleno de agua. Se acercó a mí y me lanzó el

agua… con vaso y todo.

-¿Sabes quienes somos?

Los payasos se habían ido, y en su reemplazo estaba mi familia.

-¿Cómo no lo iba a saber?

-Porque recién no nos reconocías…- Argumentó Alice.

-¡¿Qué? Eso es imposible, yo a ustedes los reconozco en cualquier sitio.

-Sí, cómo no…- Comentó divertido Jasper.

-¿Todo está bien?- Preguntó Jacob entrando a la habitación.

-Sí, ya todo se ha solucionado…- Respondió Bella.

-¿Qué es lo que se solucionó?-Pregunté confundido- ¿De qué están hablando?

-Olvídalo…- Respondió Rosalie.

-Pero… yo… esperen… ¿A dónde van?- Pregunté mientras todos salían y me dejaban solo.

-Tú no me abandonarás ¿cierto Teddy?- Le dije a mi osito pero él no me respondió. Lo lancé al suelo y me recosté en el sillón para pensar lo que había sucedido ese día.


	9. Edward y Emmett ¿suspendidos?

**Vampiros en La Push.**

**Capítulo nueve: Edward y Emmett ¿suspendidos?**

* * *

Edward me pasó a buscar a mi casa como casi todos los días para ir al instituto. En el estacionamiento nos reunimos con los demás chicos. Emmett tenía mucho mejor aspecto que el día

anterior, era como si ya hubiera superado su miedo a los payasos.

Ese día había algo extraño en el actuar de los chicos del instituto, cada vez que pasábamos por al lado de ellos señalaban a Emmett y murmuraban cosas entre sí o se reían

deliberadamente; él solo los saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa. Yo no comprendía lo que pasaba, hasta que Mike llegó corriendo a nosotros con el periódico de Forks en sus manos…

-¡¿Ya vieron las fotos de… ¡Hola Emmett!- Se interrumpió él mismo.

-Ah, hola Mike. ¿Qué decías?

-Emmm…- Titubeó Mike nervioso- decía si ya vieron las fotos del anuario. Sí eso…

-¿Ya lo publicaron? Debo ir a verlo, acompáñame Rose- Dicho esto Emmett se alejó con Rosalie.

-No hay ningún anuario, ¿O sí Mike?- Preguntó Jasper mientras veíamos a Emmett doblando en el pasillo del fondo.

-Pués… no- Respondió él girándose hacia nosotros- ¡Miren!-Dijo mostrándonos el periódico de Forks con las fotos de Emmett.

Edward y yo fingimos estar sorprendidos para que nadie sospechara de nosotros, excepto Alice que ya lo había visto venir.

-Muy vergonzoso ¿no creen?

-Sí, mucho- Dijo Edward.

-Demasiado- Agregó Jasper.

-Ahá- Logré decir sin reírme.

-¿Quién podría haberle hecho algo así a Emmett?- Dijo Alice en forma de indirecta.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo…- Mintió Edward.

Luego de eso sonó el timbre, Edward y yo fuimos a nuestra clase de biología.

Al terminar la clase nos encontramos con Alice afuera de nuestro salón.

-¿Piensan decírselo a Emmett?- Preguntó ella.

-Pués… no aún- Respondió Edward.

-Espero que sea pronto, porque en este momento él está escondido en el armario de limpieza.

-Edward, creo que ya es suficiente venganza- Opiné.

-Está bien- Dijo él y nos dirigimos hacia el escondite de Emmett.

Rosalie estaba tratando de convencer a Emmett que saliera. Alice tocó la puerta.

-¡No hay nadie!

-Emmett, soy Edward, tengo que decirte algo.

-¡Dije que no hay nadie!

-Emmett, yo… yo publiqué las fotos en el periódico- Confesó Edward.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Emmett estaba furioso.

-¡¿Qué?- Gritó él lanzándose sobre Edward.

-¡Solo era una broma!- Le dijo Edward empujándolo.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Arruinaste mi reputación en este lugar!

-¡Tú hiciste que Esme me castigara!

Ambos seguían peleando mientras Alice y Rosalie trataban de separarlos. Busqué a Jasper por todo el instituto para que tranquilizara a los chicos, y al no encontrarlo en ningún sitio,

decidí ir por el director.

-¡Director! ¡Director!- Grité entrando a su oficina.

-¿Qué sucede señorita Swan? ¿Por qué grita tanto?

-Señor director, hay una pelea, entre Edward y Emmett Cullen, debe detenerlos ahora- Dije tratando de tomar aire.

-¿Dónde están?

-Frente al armario de limpieza.

-Vamos.

Conduje al director hacia la pelea. Cuando llegamos había un grupo grande de chicos alrededor de Edward y Emmett diciendo: "¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!".

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Interrumpió el director- Señores Cullen, a mi oficina, los demás diríjanse a sus salones.

Todos obedecieron enseguida. En ese momento llegó Jasper.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Rosalie.

-Yo solo fui a…

-No importa- Lo interrumpí.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Edward y Emmett se pelearon- Le respondió Alice.

-¿Habré hecho bien en ir a buscar al director?

Alice solo se encogió de hombros.

**Edward's POV**

Mientras caminábamos hacia la oficina del director, Emmett me iba insultando mentalmente, yo lo miraba de reojo porque no podía responderle o sino empeoraría las cosas.

Cuando entramos a la oficina, nos sentamos en las sillas que había frente al escritorio del director.

-Escuchen, quiero que me cuenten todo lo que pasó. Empecemos por ti Edward.

-Emmm… yo…- Tartamudeé.

-Yo le diré lo que pasó- Me interrumpió Emmett- Lo que sucede es que Edward es un pésimo hermano.

-¿Por qué dice eso Emmett?

-¡Porque publicó esas fotos en el periódico!

-¿Usted hizo eso?- Me preguntó.

-Sí…- Respondí tímidamente.

-Muy ingenioso, nunca se me habría ocurrido algo así- Me felicitó para mi sorpresa.

"_Eso es porque usted no tiene hermanos como Edward"_- Pensó Emmett. Traté de no tomarlo en cuenta.

-Ah… ¿Gracias?- Le dije dudosamente al director.

Emmett carraspeó, lo que provocó que el director corrigiera su frase.

-¡Me refiero a que cómo ha podido hacerle eso a su hermano!

-Yo le pregunté lo mismo…- Comentó Emmett.

-¿Y luego qué hizo?- Lo incitó el director.

-Luego…

-Luego saltó sobre mí y me comenzó a golpear- Lo interrumpí.

-Y usted hizo lo mismo…-Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

-Primero lo empujé, pero él continuaba asique le respondí…

-¡Ahora todo es mi culpa!-Se quejó mi hermano.

-Yo no dije eso…

-Lo insinuaste, siendo que tú empezaste todo esto.

-¡Tú provocaste que Esme me castigara por primera vez en mi vida!

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!

-Chicos tranquilícense- Dijo el director.

-No antes de que él me pida disculpas- Dijo Emmett.

-Tú deberías pedirle disculpas a Bella por tirarla al suelo.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿Es lo único en lo que piensas? Además ya me disculpé con ella…

-No, solo dijiste: "Lo siento Bella porque te hayas enamorado de alguien como mi hermano".

-Da igual…

-¡Escúchenme!-Espetó el director- No puedo dejar pasar esta pelea así como si nada, han provocado un desorden entre los alumnos y violado el reglamento de la institución.

No era nada bueno lo que el director nos iba a decir…

- Debido a eso, me veo obligado a llamar a sus padres y dar aviso de una suspensión.

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Emmett, ambos estábamos preocupados por lo que diría Carlisle y Esme- ¿Es una broma, verdad? Tiene que ser una broma…

-No señor Cullen, yo no bromearía con algo así.

Emmett me fulminó con la mirada. Seguía pensando en que todo era culpa mía.

-Ahora salgan y esperen afuera- Nos dijo. Nosotros nos pusimos de pie y salimos a regañadientes como él nos ordenó.- ¡Y no peleen!

-**_Media hora después_**-

-¡Qué hicieron ahora!- Nos regañó Carlisle cuando llegó al instituto.

-Pregúntale a Edward- Dijo Emmett.

-¡Cuántas veces ya te he dicho que no fue culpa mía! Además tú empezaste con la pelea.

-Ya hablaremos nosotros, ahora debo ir a hablar con su director.

-_**M**_**_edia hora más tarde_-**

-Esto es aburrido…- Se quejó Emmett.

-Demasiado…

En ese momento salieron Carlisle, Esme y el director.

-Vámonos a casa- Dijo Esme.

-¿Por cuánto es la suspensión?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Una semana…-Le respondió Carlisle.

"_Fue bastante inmaduro lo que hiciste Edward"-_ Me dijo Carlisle mentalmente. Yo bajé la mirada.

Bueno, había un lado bueno en todo esto: ¡Una semana sin ir al instituto!


End file.
